geokatsukofandomcom-20200213-history
Hoshiiko Starii
'Starii Hoshiiko '(星子スタリー, Hoshiiko Hoshii) is the main protagonist beside Rinto in Geokatsu~ko! and a fan character in Appri. She is known as Arisugawa Miyumi and Haruko Touko's sister, and Aizawa Rinto's friend. She is also the main protagonist in the Geomajo Doujinshi, taking the role of an Ojamajo until she finally reaches her current Majo state. Bio Appearance Starii has long, wavy cornflower blue hair. She also has pink eyes, and occasionally have star-shaped pupils once transformed. In her normal form, she wears a sweater with her icon form printed. Under it, two neon pink bra straps are seen. Sometimes she wears a pink skirt along with that, and sometimes she wears a headband with a star on it. The star contains her crystal on it. Personality Starii is shy, sometimes quiet, and is embarrassed easily. She enjoys winter and watching the stars. She is very kind to everyone, especially to her sisters. During the summer, though, she is a bit grouchy due to the humid weather, but when with Partition, she will go through anything to stay with him. Majo Starii transforms into a Majo using her crystal. Once she transforms, her hair goes up in twin tails, held up by pink lotus-like flowers. Her outfit consists of a one-piece dress in different shades of cyan and blue. She has feather-like sleeves in pastel blue and a matching frilly cyan skirt. She wears her crystal on a brooch on her chest. On the back of her head, she has a bun tied by a hairclip of a star. On her wrists, she has bracelets with little star-shaped stones on it. She wears blue lacy boots with a white ribbon. On the back of her dress, there is a bow with a gold star in the middle. Starii can summon a spear made of sapphire from her crystal, and also a healing lotus. She can use the spear to shatter Youkai and use the lotus to cleanse Phantoms who have surrendered or have been defeated. She can use her compact to summon a ship. Her magic crystal is in the shape of a star. Rarely it changes color to pink. Back in her days of being an Ojamajo, she got a fairy that she named HoHo. Relationships Arisugawa Miyumi Miyumi is Starii's younger sister. She treats Miyumi like one of her best friends and with good care. She loves and cares for her a lot, and once when Miyumi almost fell down, Starii holds her and prevents her from breaking anything, and tries to erase Miyumi's clumsiness. Haruko Touko Her elder sister. She loves her a lot, especially her personality, but Touko cares about her and Miyumi, and also her friends. Aizawa Rinto Rinto is Starii's friend. They both protect Geokatsu~ko with their other friends. Partition Part of The Dashers, Partition is one of Starii's friends. Starii started off with him by having an obsessive crush on him due to being a Dasher, then later progressed into feelings of love after being friends for so long. Though, Starii felt something wrong with her love for him and later messed up in his discord server and got herself banned on purpose. Quotes Dubbed Names * Chinese: 星爆 | Xinbao * English: 스타리민지 | Seuta Li Minji * French: Sabrina Chevalier * German: Gerlinde Morgenstern Trivia * Starii's favorite things are winter, snow, her sisters, and others that are related to Christmas. * Her dislikes are hot weather and summer. * She is the 1st other character who is the protagonist after Rinto in Geokatsu~ko. * Her name is sometimes known as Hoshii in the Japanese version and sometimes, is nicknamed Hoshi-ko, making her last name. After her mother, though, her real name is Starii Nadeshiko, as Hoshiiko is only a nickname of hers, though is referred to as her last name. Gallery Placeholder.png|Starii Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Majos Category:Ryokkuaku